My Advanceshippy B'day!
by Torchix
Summary: It’s my birthday and I have invited my old friends, including the PKMN gang, to my party. Though it has a twist, the best present probably goes to two of the guests! Advanceshipping, Childhoodshipping.


**[A/N It's my birthday and I have invited my old friends, including the PKMN gang, to my party. Though it has a twist, the best present probably goes to two of the guests! Advanceshipping, Childhoodshipping.]**

**Me: Hi! Since it's my B'day I felt like writing this! Yay! Advanceshippy B'day! Oh yeah, if ya wanna know what Childhoodshipping is look on my profile.**

**My Advanceshippy Birthday!**

Gemma sat in her living room with her hands supporting her chin as she stared at the clock. Sighing she blew a strand of long wavy dark brunette hair from her face.

"My birthday and no-one has turned up for my party yet. Hhhhhhhh..." She sighed.

She was wearing a red wool hat that was slightly lopsided; it left the front of her hair uncovered as well as the right side, the rest flowed down her back, occasionally falling over her shoulder. She had a red turtleneck and black jeans with fluffy black boots on; also note her bright yellow eyes.

_Having a birthday in winter sucks._

Her loyal Blaziken, Blaze, popped out and sat next to her.

"(C'mon Gem, liven up. It's your B'day.)" He said. Gemma sighed.

"I know Blaze, but no-one's arrived yet. I know they travel but even I, the person who always gets lost, got home days earlier than scheduled. I'm starting to think they aren't coming." She admitted. As if to prove her wrong, the doorbell rang. "Oh!"

Gemma dashed to the door and opened it, standing there was her boyfriend and friends.

Kim hugged her friend. She had short brown hair with blonde highlights, wearing a blue jumper and scarf with ear-muffs.

Walter kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. His messy brunette hair was left to roam on its own, no hat protecting it from the snow or wind. He had a dark green sweater on with thick snow pants **(I'm turning American...) **and wellies.

Londie hugged her friend when Walter finally let go, she had her dark brunette hair in a ponytail with white earmuffs and a white turtleneck and jeans with ugg-boots.

"'Bout time you guys, I thought you'd forgotten about me!" Gemma pouted. Walter ruffled her hair under her hat, grinning at her.

"We'd never forget you." He smiled.

"Go on, into the living room lover boy." Kim giggled as she and Londie pushed the green eyes boy through into the living room. Gemma giggled and followed them. She sat where she had been previously.

"Who else is coming?" Londie asked.

"Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Max, Dawn, sis, sis, bro, dad, mom and bro." Gemma said. "The family have gone off shopping. Can you help me set up? As you can probably see, I have _no_ decorations up."

"Sure, where is the stuff?" Kim asked. Gemma nodded to a few boxes in the corner. The trio put down their present for the birthday girl and went over to the boxes, picking up banners and streamers and stuff.

Londie lifted a small plant from one of the boxes.

"What's with the mistletoe, Gem?" She asked. Gemma giggled, taking the plant from her.

"Well, I have a little plan to get some of our old friends together. And this is the main ingredient. So put plenty up." She grinned, sticking the piece she was holding to the ceiling.

They all worked together, putting up all the mistletoe and streamers. Gemma was trying to put a banner saying 'Happy B'day!!!' up, but couldn't reach. **(I'm Tiny! Only 4.9!) **Walter laughed and walked over to her, picking her up by the waist so she could reach. Gemma blushed, but continued with her work.

"How old are you gonna be anyway?" He asked. Gemma tutted at him.

"Never ask a girl her age, Walter." She scolded. He sighed, pulling her hat over her eyes.

Then the doorbell rang. Gemma walked, still with the hat over her eyes, to the door. She stumbled over a few things and even walked straight into the door. When she finally opened the door Brock laughed and pulled the hat off of her eyes so she could see who was at the door.

As well as Brock, Ash was also there, and Dawn too. Gemma greeted them, her cheeks red from the little hat incident. They all went into the living room again.

"So, how come May, Max and Misty aren't with you?" Walter asked.

"Misty has to come on her own, and may be late because she has to look after the gym." Brock said.

"Max will be here soon." Dawn added.

"And May, she-she doesn't travel with us anymore..." Ash said, Gemma detected the sadness in his voice like she was a radar, smirking to herself.

"She is coming, she sent back the invite saying yes." She said. Ash seemed relieved.

"So, anything we can do?" Brock asked.

"We've pretty much got all of the decorations up. So we can just sit back and relax until the others arrive." Kim said.

A phone bleeped, Brock took it from his pocket and read the message.

"Misty can't come. She's too held up at the gym." He said. Then the bell rang again. Gemma stood up and went to answer it. May's face greeted her when she opened the door, next to her was a silent Max.

"Hi Gemma!" She grinned.

Gemma gave her a high 5 and led her to the living room. Upon sighting Ash she gave the trainer a huge hug.

"OMG! I missed you so much Ash!" She squealed. Ash was blushing as red as his hat, making the others around them, especially Max, laugh. May then realised what she had done and pulled back, also blushing.

"Alright lover girl, sit down." Gemma giggled. May's face got a shade darker as she sat down on an empty chair. Ash was looking down at his feet, but his blush was still evident. "OK guys, I guess you all brought something to wear for the party later?' they all nodded 'Good. My parents and siblings will be home soon, so don't mess the house up or I may have to _kill_ you."

"What's happening at the party anyway?" Dawn asked. Gemma got a hat from behind her.

"Boys, come and pick a name from this hat." Gemma instructed. Walter came up first, taking a name from the hat. Brock and Max now picked out one each, leaving only one. Gemma sneakily pulled that one away and dropped in another as Ash came up. He picked it up and sat back down. "Now, open them and see who you have."

Walter- Gemma

Brock- Kim **(I feel sorry 4 her! Kim: So do I! )**

Max- Londie

Ash- _May_

"Those are who you'll be dancing with. Whoever doesn't have a partner can dance with Steven, my older brother." Gemma explained.

Ash looked over at May whilst blushing. She caught him, but dismissed it, thinking it was because of her hug earlier.

"How long until the party starts, Gem?" Londie asked. Gemma looked at her watch.

"3 hours. Better get ready people!"

____________________

It was time for the party. Gemma's mom and dad had got some disco lights on and also some music. Andy, Gemma's 2yr old brother, was walking around the floor curiously spinning is circles as he tried to follow the lights. The little ginger girl, Louise, held her little baby brother's hands and danced with him, giggling as her pink dress flared out around her.

All of the teens were waiting upstairs, they were going to do a little fashion show where they would be called down with their partners.

Dawn was with the 16yr old blonde, Steven, whilst his blonde twin sister was with her boyfriend Gareth, or No. 76 as Gemma called him.

"First up are Frances and Gareth!" Mark (Gemma's dad) called. Frances walked down with her boyfriend. He was in a tux jacket and shirt but no tie. She was in a short pink dress with high heels and her long blonde hair was in a bun. Her make-up was over extravagant, making her look like a porcelain doll. They went down and stood by the adults.

"Now Brock and Kim!" Caroline (Mom) shouted.

Kim walked down as far ahead from Br-.... hang on! Stop typing Kim! Anyway...

Kim walked down next to Brock. She had her hair loose and a blue dress with flats. Brock was in a frilly white tux.

"Next Max and Londie!"

Max and Londie tried to walked down together, but kept tripping. Max was in a green suit and Londie was in a long white dress and high heels.

"Dawn and Steven!"

Dawn was blushing as she walked down with the suit clad blonde. She was in a flowing pink dress with her hair in ringlets.

"Now it's Ash and May!"

Ash and May walked down, blushing redder than a tomato berry. Ash was just in a shirt and dark jeans, his hair completely normal. Whilst May was in a silk red dress and high heels with her hair loose down her back. Everyone laughed when a hand forced the two teen's hands to grip each other. Ash seemed to get some confidence as he held her hand tighter, walking down with not as deeper blush as before. He seemed to chuckle at May as they reached the ground floor, pulling her closer by her waist for a second before letting go.

"And finally, the birthday girl herself, Gemma with Walter!"

Gemma held Walter's hand tightly as she walked down. He was in a green shirt and black jacket. Gemma had two pieces of wavy hair left loose in front of her face whilst the rest was twisted back behind her head, held up by a red clip. She has a sparkly red dress that flowed past her ankles, hiding whatever shoes she was in, though she seemed to have grown a few inches.

She kissed Walter suddenly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, causing him to jump slightly. When she pulled back she yelled:

"Let's get this party started!" Music began to play as they all went to the dance floor.

Ash and May seemed the most awkward. Instead of dancing they stayed by the tables talking about what had happened to each other since the Wallace Cup. Gemma came over to them, grabbing each of their arms and pulling them up to the floor, putting them in a position to dance before running back to Walter.

Ash and May stared at each other awkwardly as they stood in the middle of the hall, his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders.

"Uh... we gotta dance, haven't we?" Ash asked. May nodded slightly. They started to move slowly around the floor, talking more awkwardly than before. "Oh for god's sake, why are we being so awkward!? It's ridiculous. We're best friends, so what if we're dancing, it's no different."

May looked up at him and smiled.

"You're right. We're best friends, this shouldn't be awkward." She grinned, hugging him slightly.

Gemma grinned as she saw them stop under the mistletoe.

"Hey! Look!" She pointed out the plant above their heads. Everyone looked up, some giggling as her plan became apparent.

Ash and May stared at the mistletoe, blushing as they realised what they must do. They then looked at each other.

"So... we gotta-..." Ash started, but May silenced him with her lips. His eyes widened for a moment before he kissed her back, closing his eyes. May's arms circled his neck, pulling him closer.

Gemma squealed happily as she noticed the kiss getting deeper all the time, Ash tilting May back at one point, and May's hands in his hair.

_Yay! Exactly what I wanted to happen!_

They pulled back and smiled at each other, their feelings now shown. They kissed again, making everyone 'ooooooooooo' at them.

Gemma grabbed her boyfriend in the second kiss that night, happiness for her friends filling her up.

"I love you." May muttered to Ash.

"Love you too." He replied.

_________________________

**Me: Yay! Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to meeeeeee, Happy Birthday to me! **

**Kim: Shut up! I'd rather be with Max in that than with BROCK!**

**Me: You shuddup! R&R!**


End file.
